WaitWhat?
by Robot Heart
Summary: A Madara/TobiXIno One-shot! Tobi can be so dense at times...even when he's Madara he still doesn't get it... This is just weird.


_**A/N:**_

I don't think any one of you can guess what I did this morning... I replaced stories!

NO they are NOT ANY DIFFERENT!

You may be asking why I replaced the stories…well…I forgot a disclaimer…

No, no cops come bursting in and arresting me but, I fixed it all up to say I did not own the show anyways Thanks for everyone's support in my stories!

I was so surprised at the reviews I got Do you guys really like Ino that much? I feel like I doing a Harem or something (I guess I AM but whatever…)

What REALLY surprised me was how much of you read the end notes or note whatever…you all told me it wouldn't be pedofilish! (Well what A great thing to see…In a totally different story)

Anyone who actually reads this must include something to do with a…rainbow elephant in their review…if you write one. If you don't, I gave you a good laugh with a rainbow elephant?

Anyways, here's the Tobi / Mandara / Madara (No I won't refer to him as three names during the whole thing) X Ino

**Warnings: **I'm trying comedy…that should be a warning in itself.

**Disclaimer: **By an authors saying they don't own Naruto is just clarifying the truth besides do you really think the real writer of Naruto would write FAN I repeat FAN fiction for his own story? I think not and in the ways of authors I here by say I clarify the truth without actually saying the words twice... (I love my own way of thinking my dad calls it "spiral thinking" but that sounds...dumb.)

* * *

"Can you repeat that again?"

"Tobi, I've said it 4 times now" She complains

I nod my head at her annoyance she did indeed say it 4 times but I just couldn't make any sense of it at all…

"What's Tobi supposed to do?" I ask utterly confused, "Haven't you ever had someone like you before?" She asks.

I shake my head no, although I remember plenty of Fangirls who used to hunt the very aspect of me down.

_Oh the bad memories, _

Then I realized with guilt that she was still talking to me! "…I remember that when I was in Konoha I liked this man named Hiashi…"

She really did have a Yamanaka mind, we swept it of memories 3 WHOLE times and yet she still remembers! I have no idea how either!

Great, ignoring her again, good job Madara… "…I hated myself for never telling him" I nod because she seems to like it whenever I do so.

"Let's test it!" She suddenly says I stare at her, utterly confused what'd she want to test?

"Take off the mask" She orders at the very order my hand shoot up to protect my favorite mask and I give up trying to understand.

"What the hell are you trying to do!?" I ask and by the hurt in her eyes I know I've messed up, by the guilt in my heart I knew I cared for her in the same way…

Of course I never would admit that…I wasn't supposed to like girls like her the ones where you can feel their cooties a mile away.

I'm Serious.

"Just take off your mask" Greeaaat…the cute face, What sort of evil villain falls for that kind of thing…Me apparently because, I take my mask off at the tug of her hand.

I glare though and she just smiles innocently, she blushes and leans closer to me, what the hell was she doing? I let a frown grace my features.

She closes her eyes and continues her pursuit closer to my face, and with all the heat rushing to my face I realize what _exactly_ she is doing.

I place my hands on her chest to push away and realize it isn't any normal kind of chest…

I guess we hadn't wiped her mind of her ninja senses because that slap _STUNG!_

"Oh my…Tobi, sorry I made you bleed I didn't think you would bleed I didn't even touch your nose!?" Ino apologizes

You didn't touch my nose…it's just bleeding… "It's alright…I just haven't been kissed by a girl before" I state.

She freezes in her medical procedure "WHAT!?" She yells and all of a sudden I flush, it was embarrassing.

"Aren't you like…500… something!?" "Ino-channn!" I whine, letting her know it's not exactly my fault for never getting kissed.

"Not a SINGLE kiss?" I think, even though she got me mad, "From my Mommy?" I question.

To my utter humiliation she started laughing,_ hard _since I thought it necessary to use her own trick against her, I pout.

Madara Uchiha…A Uchiha sitting on the floor, ruffled up… _pouting _in retrospective, I understood why she actually _fell over_ from her peals of laughter.

I stared and regaining my composure, I stand up, grab my mask, and walk away.

"Tobi! I'm sorry it's just…the look on your face…"She sighs and slumps her head down, I turns and frown at her.

"I like you too, Ino-chan" I say with a bright pink blush covering my cheeks and in a spontaneous overload of feelings I kiss her cheek, just her cheek.

"One kiss from a girl" I state and I walk away while she holds her cheek fondly to where I had kissed her.

"One kiss from a girl that isn't your mommy!" She practically yells after me, and to my utter horror, I realize that I was in the living room with the rest of the Akatsuki.

_**

* * *

**__**E/N:**_

Well I hope I did that good I personally thought it was Kawaii and I forgot to put who requested this very piece.

This was requested by; Brighit Raven and Aira Slytherin.

Sorry but I'm going to do Pein next, then Ibiki, And Hidan finally.

Anyways… Reviews are welcome, along with constructive criticism I'm pretty funny in real life but I couldn't write a joke if my life depended on it.

Sorry that I made Tobi so dense, but it applies to his cute aura so….it's okay.


End file.
